


Tumble

by DarkSeth



Series: Reichenbach Fall: Poems [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Gen, Poetry, Reichenbach Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeth/pseuds/DarkSeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rooftop scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumble

The wind whips. “Turn around.”  
“Where are you?”  
“Up here.”  
“Oh God...”  
The silhouette stands alone,  
bleak.  
“Listen, all of it is true.”  
“No”  
“Yes, I did all of that. I created him.”  
“No! It’s not true!”  
“Yes. It is.”  
The minute hangs, and then,  
“Goodbye...”  
All goes silent.  
He watches, frozen still.  
As his world tumbles,  
dead.  
“Sherlock!...”


End file.
